2nd Fate/Grand Order User Questionnaire
Survey link: http://game.fate-go.jp/WebView/Question?questionId=2 Survey duration: February 1, 2017, 17:00 - February 15, 2017, 14:59 (JST) The second Questionnaire created by the Fate/ Grand Order Management Team. This is to survey the needs of the players and receive players' opinions about the game. This will help to greatly improve the game. The questionnaire is inside the F/GO app or on FGO web. In app at the announcement/news section, swipe till you find the event banner then click it. Scroll down to the bottom and look for "words" in blue and underlined. Click it. It will bring you to the questionnaire, which is inside the app too. Remember to click send (送信する) after filling up the questionnaire. 2x will be sent to the player's mailbox after the questionnaire is done. The questionnaire can only be completed once per account. You MUST fill out all questions except for the (Optional) ones in order to complete the survey. Questionnaire Translations Note : The translation will be done section by section. The order of sections is the same as the original questionnaire. User ID For the ID, go to Friend's List and click the third tab. Click the COPY button to copy your User ID. Age Options in terms of Age Group Gender *Female *Male *Other Which Japan prefecture do you live in? If you are not from Japan or do not reside in Japan, choosing any random prefecture will do. What is your occupation or job? *Employee/Public Service *Company executive *Self Employed/Free Business *Elementary and Junior High School Students *High School Student *Specialized Student/College Student *Part-time job *Housewife/Husband *Unemployed *Other What is your income? *0-5000 JPY *5001-10000 JPY *10001-20000 JPY *20001-30000 JPY *30001-40000 JPY *40001-50000 JPY *50001-100000 JPY *100001 JPY or more How did you learn about Fate/Grand Order? *Look at the official website (including advance registration) *TV commercial *Fate Project New Year's Eve TV Special First & Next Order *Because my friend was playing *I see it in the ranking of the application *Social media (Twitter etc.) *Magazine *Join the real event *Looking at Nico Nico Live Broadcasting *Web media *Other **50 characters or less. Type in Japanese. What is your favourite Fate product? Note : Can only choose one option. *Game **Fate/stay night **Fate/hollow ataraxia **Fate/EXTRA **Fate/EXTRA CCC **Fate/Grand Order **Fate/EXTELLA *Anime **Fate/stay night **MOVIE VER. Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works **Fate/Zero **Fate/stay nightBlade Works **Fate/Prototype **Fate/Grand Order -First Order- *Book **Fate/Zero **Fate/Apocrypha **Fate/strange Fake **Fate/Prototype : Fragments of Blue and Silver *Other **Type out the name of your favourite product from Fate series which is not listed in the options above. 50 characters or less. Type in Japanese. Which Fate products do you have? Note : Can choose one option per section. *Game **Fate / stay night (PC, PS2, Vita version) **Fate / hollow ataraxia (PC, Vita version) **Fate / EXTRA **Fate / EXTRA CCC **Fate / EXTELLA (Vita, PS4) *Anime **Fate / stay night **Fate / stay night Unlimited Blade Works **Fate / Zero **Fate / stay night Blade Works *Other **I do not possess any Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. How much time do you spent on Fate/Grand Order every day? *Login only *Less than 30 minutes *1 hour *2 hours *3 hours *More than 3 hours Which chapter in Fate/Grand Order do you like the most? *Fuyuki *Orleans *Septem *Okeanos *London *E Pluribus Unum *Camelot *Babylon *Salomon *None in particular Which event in Fate/Grand Order did you like the most? *Servant Classes Event *Nero Festival *Moon Goddess Event *Halloween 2015 Event *GUDAGUDA Honnouji Event *Christmas 2015 Event *Saber Wars Event *Valentine 2016 Event *Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event *Cries of The Vengeful Demon in the Prison Tower Event *Fate Project 2016 Collaboration Event *Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits *Fate/Accel Zero Order *Ibaraki Douji Event *Journey to The West *Onigashima Event *FGO 2016 Summer Event *FGO 2016 Summer Event (Second one) *Prisma Causeway Event *Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~ *Halloween 2016 Event *Christmas 2016 Event *None in particular What gaming consoles do you own? Note : Can choose more than one option. *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation VR *PSP / PSP go *PlayStation Vita *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo DS *Wii U *Wii *Xbox One *Xbox 360 Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What other mobile games do you play? Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What types of entertainment do you like? Note : Can choose more than one option. *Anime *Manga *Novel/Light novel *Movies *Home Games *Arcade Games *Doujinshi/Doujin game *Smartphone application *Browser game Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What genres do you like? Note : Can choose more than one option. *RPG/Action RPG *Action *Shooting *Music Games *Fight *Adventure *Simulation *Puzzle *Sports *Racing Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What kinds of media entertainment you want Fate/Grand Order to expand to in the future? Note : Can choose more than one option. *TV anime *Drama CD *Stage *Manga *Novel *Household game version *Fighting games *Orchestra Concert *Collaboration Cafe *Real event *None in particular Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What do you enjoy about Fate/ Grand Order? Note : Can choose more than one option. *Scenario/World View *Game Volume/Sounds *Characters *Graphics *Voice/Voice Actors *Illustrations *Freshness/Uniqueness *Overcoming difficulties/predicaments *Ease of play *Popularity *Music/BGM *Battle/Strategy *Gacha/Summoning *Craft Essences *Servant leveling/ascension *Events/Campaigns *Official manga *None in particular Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What do you think the game should improve on? Note : Can choose more than one option. *Scenario/World View *Game Volume/Sounds *Characters *Graphics *Voice/Voice Actors *Illustrations *Freshness/Uniqueness *Overcoming difficulties/predicaments *Ease of play *Popularity *Music/BGM *Battle/Strategy *Gacha/Summoning *Craft Essences *Servant leveling/ascension *Events/Campaigns *Official manga *None in particular Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. What do you want for a collaboration? (Optional) Comment Section : 50 character or less. Type in Japanese. Other Comments (Optional) Comment Section : 400 character or less. Type in Japanese. Category:User Questionnaire